


Ineffable Husbands (story art)

by ShannonRene



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reverse Omens, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRene/pseuds/ShannonRene
Summary: There are just so many stories on here that are just so brilliantly brilliant that the desire to draw at least a scene or two from them becomes too great a temptation to resist. So here we go. Fanart from fanfiction.1. That Hopeful Feeling (Wing grooming anxieties)2. That Hopeful Feeling (Az gives Crowley flowers)3. The Serpent and the Seagull (Crowley meets Fredrick)4. Flash Fire (Crowley wearing pjs and Az's sweater)5. Skeletons in the Closet (Az has made a sock puppet of his best friend)6. In Silence Our Secrets Lie (Crowley taking a bath)7. Flash Fire (Crowley's coffee mug castle with gummy bear guards)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 179





	1. Please Don't Mock Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first one is based on [Oceantears ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/) story 'That Hopeful Feeling'

Crowley’s given to Aziraphale as slave after being abused by Micheal and Gabriel for 6000 years. Az tries all he can to help him feel safe and get out of that mindset.

This chapter he was worried about getting his wings groomed by Aziraphale due to the state they’re in and begs to not be mocked over it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the slight water mark, I have my deviant art account just set to do that when I post there despite my signature.


	2. Something Care For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one based on [Oceantears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/) for 'That Hopeful Feeling.

Crowley is gifted begonias after Aziraphale sees how much he adores the plant.


	3. I might eat him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick scene from first story of [The Serpent and The Seagull](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412167) series by [Megzseattle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/pseuds/megzseattle) Crowley wakes up from a year long nap to find Aziriphale has a acquired a pet snake in that time to keep him company. Neither snake reacts too well to the news.
> 
> Such an awesome series :)


	4. Looking Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a hot minute since I posted anything, however living in a state that's been grounded for a month gave me a bit of time to actually draw again (aka try to keep occupied and well). So this is a scene from [Flash Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398969/chapters/48384682) by [MarbleHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleHeart/pseuds/MarbleHeart)
> 
> Crowley is relaxing/trying to keep busy while Aziraphale is away. In doing so he puts on a pair of red tartan pajama bottoms Aziraphale bought for him as well as the Angel's sweater. It's quite sweet...also quite E-rated so just be warned, it's not for youngins.


	5. He Didn't Think This Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on  Skeletons in the Closet  by Othersin
> 
> It’s part of a Reverse Omens series they’ve written where Aziraphale is the Demon and Crowley is the Angel. This first chapter involves Aziraphale searching through his storage for something he’s misplaced and accidentally revealing he’s made a sock puppet of Crowley that considers Az his ‘best friend’. Or so the puppet claims before it’s hurled back into the vast storage realm in a panic.
> 
> Just thought the idea of Az making said puppet to begin with was cute/sad/a smidge psychotic.


	6. Water Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on IneffableToreshi's fanfic [In Silence Our Secrets Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410847/chapters/53544550). 
> 
> Crowley's not been residing on Earth for the past 6,000 years and has only recently been found by Aziraphale a short time before the world is supposed to end, a broken mess and unable to speak. Not able to leave him prisoner Az of course takes him in to protect him. This is from Chapter 2, when Az prepares him a bath after getting him safely back to his vacation cottage and both are likely questioning the angel's sanity.


	7. None Shall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the coffee mug hoarding scene in MarbleHeart's 'Flash Fire'. I have no sympathy for Az, he brought this on himself.


End file.
